Containing the uncontainable
by SentimentalReasons
Summary: The SCP Foundation attempts to prevent Dead Space from ever happening. New updated containment procedures and D-class testing logs published this 1st day of January, 2017! Let me know how you like it!


Item #: ████

Object class: Keter

Special containment procedures:

Due to its size, wide spread effects, and likelihood of its presence and distribution throughout the known universe, SCP-████ is currently un-contained, and is thought to be potentially uncontainable. It is not known if it is possible to completely neutralize SCP-████ by any means currently available to the Foundation.

Foundation agents embedded in the Church of Unitology are to regularly report on church activities, and are to be on the lookout for key words and phrases such as "Make us whole", "Convergence", "Take our bodies", "God's children", "God's plan", and "█████ ███" as these are references to a possible XK-class end of the world scenario. Undercover agents are also required to locate and confiscate any extraterrestrial artifacts from Unitologist possession, particularly SCP-████-1 instances. Undercover agents are also to remain on high alert for potential terrorist activities, as the Church of Unitology has previously engaged in terrorist plots and has a high potential to inspire terrorist activities.

In addition no personnel employed by the SCP Foundation are permitted to be members of the religion of Unitology, or practice Unitology in any manner.

By order of 05-█-█, effective SCP-████ containment or neutralization procedures must be executed before [REDACTED]. Failure to effectively contain or neutralize SCP-████ before aforementioned date could result in an XK-class end-of-the-world scenario, and [DATA EXPUNGED].

SCP-████-1 is to be stored at site █, in a 40x40x40 ft. containment cell fitted with a faraday cage sufficient to block all incoming and outgoing radio waves on all frequencies. The cell is to be protected with two outer layers. The first outer layer is lined with two (2) feet of solid lead. The second is to be one (1) foot of solid iron to protect the lead and faraday cage. Under no circumstances is SCP-████-1 to be permitted the opportunity to broadcast any transmissions.

No less than 150 armed guards are to be present at any one time at site █. And a minimum of 40 additional armed guards must be present outside SCP-████-1's cell.

Though SCP-████-1 cannot physically breach containment, it is capable of transmitting information by an unknown mechanism to an unknown source beyond the solar system, and possibly beyond the Milky Way galaxy.

SCP-████-1 is also capable of causing hallucinations in sentient beings, and any persons reporting any visual or auditory hallucinations must be taken in for psychological evaluation, and reassigned if necessary.

Furthermore, all personnel at site █, including guards and researchers, must submit to psychological examination on a weekly basis.

SCP-████-2 is un-contained. The existence of SCP-████-2 is only partially confirmed, as of the time of writing. No irrefutable evidence has become available to substantially prove its existence, but no possibilities of its existence have been ruled out.

Foundation research suggest that SCP-████-2 may not be possible to contain. As it doesn't seem to pose any imminent threat to mankind as of yet, containment measures have not been established. However, several guidelines regarding interaction with SCP-████-2 have been put in place by site █ director ███████ and 05 command to ensure the safety and security of all personnel while dealing with SCP-████-2.

SCP-████-2 guidelines: Under no circumstances are any Foundation personnel permitted to interact or communicate with SCP-████-2 without 05 approval in the even that contact with SCP-████-2 is established.

In the even that SCP-████-2 makes, or attempts to make contact with Foundation personnel, site director ███████ and 05 command must be alerted immediately.

No Foundation personnel, even in the course of research, are to attempt to communicate or interact with SCP-████-2, even if solicited by SCP-████-2 for communication. Research staff has been tasked with finding a way to communicate with SCP-████-2, but research staff are nonetheless forbidden from actual communication with SCP-████-2, even if a method of communication is discovered, and must observe all guidelines and special containment procedures as stated above. Researchers tasked with discovering a method of communication must be granted 05 approval to communicate with SCP-████-2. There are no exceptions to this rule.

Description: SCP-████ is a poorly understood parasitic infection which forms into an organic substance with the ability to regenerate, heal, or otherwise metabolize with great speed and efficiency. It is believed to not only be sapient, but capable of independent thought. Much is currently unknown about the process in which the infection spreads, multiplies, regenerates, or infects hosts, but research is currently ongoing.

SCP-████ generally takes the form of monstrous-like humanoid creatures by infecting human beings, though occasionally, insectoid instances have been observed even if said instances were previously human. Human tissue may also be reanimated even after death and even when it is separated from the host. DNA analysis has determined that organic matter from multiple human subjects may be integrated into a single instance of SCP-████. Further testing has revealed that SCP-████ infection can blend the DNA of multiple subjects into a single strand of DNA. How SCP-████ achieves this is presently unclear.

Infection is generally spread through exchange of bodily fluids such as blood, mucus, urine and feces, or by large, bat-like instances of SCP-████ capable of limited flight, which infect the host by forcibly inserting [DATA EXPUNGED] into the host's body, usually the forehead.

Instances of SCP-████ are able to communicate to each other via what is believed to be telepathic methods. Though vocal chords are present, instances have never been observed to make any audible vocalizations or utterances aside from growling, however, some subjects claim instances have communicated with them verbally, though this is currently unconfirmed.

Once infection is spread to a human host, transformation into a monstrous-like variation of the former host is imminent. It is currently unknown if treatment by any means can slow or halt the transformation, as transformation is usually complete within 5-10 seconds after exposure.

SCP-500 has proven to completely reverse and cure the effects of infection. Even after the host has been completely transformed.

Interrogation of cured subjects revealed that they gained awareness of [REDACTED] and were able to [DATA EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF 05 COMMAND]

Infected hosts will immediately attack any nearby organic life forms, regardless if the attack is provoked or not. Testing has shown that bodies of infected hosts are as frail as they were before infection. Infected hosts can be injured or killed with the same force sufficient to harm or kill an uninfected human, however, some instances of SCP-████ may have thick armor-like skin, or be quicker and even larger than the original host. It is noted that some infected hosts can resist injury and termination more than others.

Observation has shown that SCP-████ instances prefer to hunt in packs when possible, and will usually remain hidden if possible before attacking prey, generally in ambush-style attacks.

Though infection appears to be irreversible, infection can be easily be prevented by level-3 hazmat suits and proper decontamination.

SCP-████-1 is a collection of artifacts believed to be of extraterrestrial origin, and are believed to have spawned the SCP-████ infection. SCP-████-1 artifacts vary in size, but the most common size and shape is approximately 30-100 ft high, and 8 ft in width. Artifacts appear to be made of 3 spires, starting from the base, and gradually becoming thinner as they reach the top and "twist" as they reach the end. SPC-████-1 artifacts appear to be riddled with unidentified symbols that correspond to no known language, and have as of yet been undeciphered. As of the time of writing, 17 instances of SCP-████-1 have been discovered on earth.

It is not clearly understood how SCP-████-1 spawns, or otherwise spreads SCP-████ infection, but research has determined that human subjects within approximately 1 mile of these artifacts contract a mental illness of unknown type, and this illness appears to evolve into SCP-████ infection though this has not been scientifically confirmed. This mental illness causes auditory and visual hallucinations in humans subjects, and shares characteristics and symptoms similar to schizophrenia. To date, observed symptoms of this illness in subjects within SCP-████-1's area of effect include:

 _Visual hallucinations._

 _Auditory hallucinations._

 _Other sensory hallucinations such as feeling, smelling, and in one case, tasting something that wasn't there._

 _Disorganized speech. Sentences are loosely connected and speech often does not make sense._

 _Disorganized thought._

 _Lack of creativity._

 _Unwillingness to engage others in conversation or social expectations._

 _Impairment of problem solving skills._

 _Impairment of motor skills_

 _Paranoia (this most often manifests as a belief that others seek to do the subject harm. In many cases this leads to violent reactions from test subjects, with subjects physically attacking others unprovoked)_

 _Delusional disorder._

Certain subjects within SCP-████-1's area of effect appear to be immune to onset of this illness and do not ultimately manifest SCP-████ infection when exposed to SCP-████-1's area of effect, but do develop an additional set of symptoms such as:

 _Mild visual and auditory hallucinations._

 _Depression._

 _Fatigue._

 _Mild feelings of paranoia._

 _Slight aching feelings in the joints, usually the arms, though examination has revealed nothing medically wrong._

 _Excessive thirst. Some subjects report cravings for large amounts of water or sugary drinks._

 _Excessive hunger, most often manifests as a desire for fatty foods, meat products and wheat products. Certain subjects report cravings for high calorie foods as well as "_ ████████ _". Some subjects appear to have an aversion to food, but will still eat as necessary, though this is rare and has only been observed in 12% of cases._

 _Feelings of being watched._

 _Mild lack of self-care._

 _Feelings of loneliness, as well as the desire to be around others. Fear of being left alone or out of ear shot of others has also been observed._

These symptoms increase in intensity the longer a subject remains within the area of effect. Symptoms apparently dissipate if the subject is removed from the 1 mile area of effect, though other symptoms such as PTSD have been observed to follow exposure, but are not believed to be anomalous.

Testing of D-class personnel has revealed that hallucinations in infected subjects usually take the form of deceased family members or friends of the subject, though the exact nature of said hallucinations is presently unclear. Infection is guaranteed in approximately 2-3 weeks if a subject remains within the 1 mile range of an SCP-████-1 instance, and exposure remains constant.

* * *

Test log ████-1A:

Testing with D-class personnel has been largely uneventful, though certain tests have yielded useful information regarding SCP-████. Below is the first test using D-class personnel to yield information into the nature of SCP-████.

Transcript of test ████-1A. Test was conducted by Dr. ███ via intercom. D-23768 was placed in a standard testing cell with SCP-████-1. Effects of exposure manifested approximately 30 minutes after exposure.

Begin log:

D-23768: _Hey doc, I think there's something in here, did you put something in here with me?_

Dr. ███: _Please tell me what you see D-23768._

D-23768: _I don't see anything doc, my damn head hurts and that giant stone thing is creeping me out big time. I want out of here._

Dr. ███: _Please let us know if you observe anything out of the ordinary._

D-23768: _I don't see a_ ████ _thing except for this_ ███ █████████ _piece of_ ████ _doc. Now get me the_ ████ _outta here will you?_

 _{D-23768 visibly gasps and becomes startled while looking in the direction of SCP-_ ████-1 _}_

D-23768: _Oh god, what the_ ████ _!?_

Dr. ███: _What do you see?_

D-23768: _Sarah? You're alive! How the hell are you here?! What are you doing here?!_

Dr. ███: _Who's Sarah?_

D-23768: _No, of course not, I missed you, but I had to do it. I had nowhere else to go!_

Dr. ███: _If you don't cooperate I'll have to get security to-_

D-23768: _She's my fiancé damn it! How the hell is she in here with me right now? She's been dead for 3 years! What the hell did you people do to her?!_

Dr. ███: _Can you please describe what she looks like?_

D-23768: _I can't honey, they won't. What? No, I haven't. It's been too long I don't remember. What did they do to you Sarah? How the_ ████ _are you alive?_

Dr. ███: _I repeat, can you describe her appearance?_

D-23768: _Aah! What the hell! Sarah what's the matter with you!_

Dr. ███: _What's going on D-23768?_

D-23768: _What the_ ████ _?!_

Dr. ███: _Please tell us what's going on and perhaps we can help you._

D-23768: _Her eyes! They're gone! And there's blood coming out of them! Get me out of here!_

 _{At this point D-23768 has his back against the cell door with his hands in front of his face and appears to be looking at something standing over him}_

D-23768: I _don't think I should Sarah! Please stop! Don't come any closer! Doc, get me the_ ████ _out of here!_

Dr. ███: _Is she saying anything?_

D-23768: _She's asking me to touch her!_

Dr. ███ (after consulting with other researchers): _Please do as she asks._

D-23768: _No! I cant! Something bad's going to happen I just know it! Let me out of here!_

Dr. ███: _Please-_

D-23768: _What? I don't know what that is... No! Stop! Sarah!_

Dr. ███: _What's she saying D-23768?_

D-23768: _Make us whole!_

 _{D-23768 appears to lose consciousness and collapses to the floor}_

End log-

* * *

Research note:

D-23768 was returned to his cell without incident after a medical examination revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Investigation into the nature of hallucinations caused by SCP-████-1 is ongoing and further tests have been scheduled. It is noted that this is the first time a hallucination caused by SCP-████-1 has reportedly requested to be touched by a test subject.

* * *

Removal of an SCP-████-1 instance from an area will also remove the hallucinogenic effects within the 1 mile mark of the instance, but will leave behind a residual area of effect, though not as powerful as before the removal. These residual areas of effect appear to fade within 3-4 days after removal but a 1 month waiting period is required before an area can be declared free of SCP-████-1 effects.

Foundation research has determined that SCP-████-1 was not always present on Earth, and had arrived some time before humans had existed, though this is currently unconfirmed. The means by which SCP-████-1 arrived on Earth, and from where it originated are currently unknown, but research into this is ongoing.

SCP-████-1 instances are believed to be in regular contact with a "hive mind", and be able to communicate with SCP-████ instances through telepathic transmissions. The speed and distance at which SCP-████-1 instances can transmit appears to be unlimited.

Note: SCP-████-1 has proven to completely repel SCP-████ infection. SCP-████ infection and infected hosts cannot come within exactly 113.5 ft of SCP-████-1 artifacts without dying inexplicably. SCP-████ hosts will proactively avoid SCP-████-1, apparently aware of its ability to kill SCP-████ infection and hosts of the infection.

In addition, SCP-████ infection has never been detected on SCP-████-1.

Discovery 5/17/████:

SCP-████-1 was discovered on the ocean floor, ███ nautical miles off ████████ ████ in the Gulf of Mexico on 5/17/████ by a group of US Coast Guard ████ ████████ wildlife research teams.

Michael Altman, a senior researcher and archeologist is the first known human to have contact with SCP-████-1. Altman claims SCP-████-1 communicated to him telepathically, and instructed him to spread SCP-████ infection.

Foundation agents were dispatched to investigate after news of an "alien artifact" and Altman's communication with the object began to spread.

Foundation agents intercepted SCP-████-1 and class C amnesiacs were administered to all wildlife research members involved.

Michael Altman was initially believed by the Foundation to have been successfully reintegrated into society after amnesiac treatment. It wasn't until a year later that Altman founded the "Church of Unitology" dedicated to SCP-████-1 (The Marker), which later attracted the attention of the Foundation.

Michael Altman was observed to be resistant to amnesiac treatment, and was still able to recall SCP-████-1 even after being administered all amnesiacs available to the Foundation, including class D amnesiacs, the strongest amnesiacs available which erased all memories from Altman's mind to the point where the subject could not recall his own name, yet Altman was able to fully recall his interaction with the marker.

Due to the risk of a containment breach, and the hostile nature of SCP-████, Michael Altman's death was staged under the guise of assassination. Altman was taken into Foundation custody, and has since been contained at site ██.

Addendum 1-A:

It is noted that over 1 month had passed after discovery of SCP-████-1, and local and national news had already spread about the discovery. Despite this, several misinformation campaigns were launched by the Foundation, stating that the discovery was simply a sunken civil passenger aircraft which had been reported missing several years prior to discovery. Fake news articles about said aircraft being reported missing were circulated and official reports fabricated to support the cover story.

Unrealistic rumors were fabricated by the Foundation about UFO sightings and alien abductions to further discredit any claims about the existence of an alien artifact. Though "Unitology", the religion Altman founded prevailed, these methods were able to effectively stave off and alter public knowledge of SCP-████-1.

Although no infection or anomalous properties were immediately observed, the artifact, dubbed, the "marker", was observed to be emitting massive amounts of radiation and ███████ joules of energy approximately every hour.

It was later discovered that SCP-████-1 did not produce energy on its own, but received energy from an outside source.

12/10/20██:

It has been determined that SCP-████-1 receives a previously undetected form of gamma radiation from an outside source, which is then converted into ███████. The mechanism through which SCP-████-1 achieves this is unknown.

Incident log:

Incident ████ (1) - 1/5/20██:

At approximately 12 o'clock noon (12:00pm) EST, SCP-████-1 partially transmitted what researchers believe to be SCP-████-1's current location to an unidentified third party outside the Milky Way.

Foundation researchers quickly became aware of the transmission attempt, and were able to interrupt the transmission and prevent any further transmissions from occurring by moving SCP-████-1 to a lower level of site █ which was intentionally designed to block out a all radio wave interference for research purposes on other anomalous items.

This incident was considered a high level containment breach, and containment procedures were revised to require SCP-████-1 be placed in a faraday cage to prevent SCP-████-1 from transmitting any further information.

Research note:

The containment breach by SCP-████-1 is a big one. Whoever, or whatever received the partial transmission from the marker might know where we are. Let's hope to God the marker wasn't successful in transmitting our location to who or whatever it reports to. Because whatever built this thing probably wants to kill or infect us with SCP-████. If we're lucky, those researchers were able to keep it from telling anyone where we are. And that's a good thing. The least we can do is keep whoever built this thing in the dark about us as much as possible. Current containment measures are acceptable, but I feel we should be doing more about this. I think we need to find out who or what this "hive mind" is and neutralize it, or at least make sure it has absolutely no knowledge of us whatsoever.

-Dr. Merritt.

* * *

Incident -12/13/20██:

On 12/13/20██, SCP-████-1 attempted to transmit a series of broadcasts containing a repeated series of what appeared to be a sophisticated type of binary code, and several more transmissions of what was later discovered to be visual depictions of earth from orbit, as well as other depictions of what looked to be aerial shots of North America and Europe.

These transmissions were intercepted and recorded by Foundation researchers.

In addition, the transmissions were blocked by the faraday cage and did not leave site █ or reach the intended recipient.

It is not known when these apparent images were photographed, but most of the landscapes lack any sign of human presence, suggesting they were taken at a time before humans had existed, most likely around 6████ BC.

Though throughly investigated, no means by which SCP-████-1 was able to conduct photography were discovered. It is unknown how SCP-████-1 was able to acquire said images. Investigation into how SCP-████-1 was able to achieve photography is currently underway.

Included in the visual depictions were what appeared to be a motion picture of SCP-████-1 being discovered, and of it being recovered by Foundation agents. It is noted that all the faces of persons having contact with SCP-████-1, especially Michael Altman, totaling 70 shots of his face, were included in the attempted transmission, and appeared to intentionally be closeups, accompanied by unidentified symbols in the transmission.

* * *

Description; SCP-████-2:

SCP-████-2 is the entity, or entities which make up the "hive" mind. SCP-████-2 is thought to be sapient and capable of independent thought. It is believed that SCP-████-1 instances are capable of contacting SCP-████-2 directly. Little is known about this hive mind, but it is assumed to be hostile.

As stated before, it is unclear if SCP-████-2 exists, but thus far there has been no substantial evidence to prove or disprove its existence, though research has suggested it is likely that SCP-████-2 does indeed exist. Research into the existence of SCP-████-2 is currently underway.

Under no circumstances are any Foundation personal to communicate with SCP-████-2 as stated in the guidelines under SCP-████ special containment procedures without explicit authorization from 05 command.

Use of other Thaumiel-class SCPs to obtain more information about SCP-████ is recommended, and is pending 05 approval.

* * *

Note from 05 command:

 _This is one hornet's nest we don't want to poke with a stick gentlemen. Let us try to leave SCP-_ ████ _-2 out of human affairs. Though this is one of those SCPs that the universe would be better off without, as it threatens the existence of not only mankind, but other life that we know for a fact is out there, we need to consider how dangerous it truly is and how volatile the situation could become should SCP-_ ████ _-2 become aware of our existence. Despite the fact that we are looking at possible methods of destruction for this entity, we should also think about what that would entail and how it could possibly go wrong. Though neutralization of this SCP is encouraged, and methods of which are being sought after, we should, at this time, consider leaving well enough alone._

 _~05-9_

* * *

05 access only below-

* * *

SCP-028 has provided extensive information on SCP-████ in tests performed by D-class personnel. Below is the transcript of a D-class test of SCP-028 prior to the discovery of SCP-████. Test was conducted by Dr. ████ on 2/11/████.

Test [REDACTED] ████ ███, 2/11/████.

Subject: D-2356

Head researcher: Dr. ████

Begin log:

 _D-2356 appears frightened as soon as he enters SCP-028's area of effect. D-2356 then returns to interview area where research staff are waiting._

D-2356: _Oh man, this ain't good._

Dr. ████: _Can you describe the nature of the knowledge you have gained?_

D-2356: _Yeah, sure... but your not gonna like it doctor. It's bad news. I.. I..._

Dr. ████: _I'd still like to know._

D-2356: _You might not believe me man! It's bad, bad news man!_

Dr. ████: _Try me._

D-2356: _Alright well, there's this uuh, thing, or phenomenon that has been around since the universe was created. It has 16,428,189 vessels dispersed throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, and_ ████████████████ _throughout_ ████████ ██████ _of the universe. It's responsible for the destruction of 166,455,303 different civilizations and counting!_

Dr. ████: _Um, okay, does this phenomenon have a name?_

D-2356: _Yeah,_ [DATA EXPUNGED]

Dr. ████: _How does it destroy civilizations? And what are these vessels you mentioned?_

D-2356: _I don't know doc, I just know that these vessels were these things they created, like a Trojan horse type deal. They use them to destroy and consume living beings! Intelligent life is what they work best with, they try to make them think the vessel is a source of unlimited energy or something, then they infect them with_ ████ _and eat everybody! It's been done 166,455,303 times man!_

Dr. ████: _Well-_

D-2356: _You guys can't let them find us, because if they do they'll eat us all!_

Dr. ████: _Don't worry D-2356, all will be okay, we have everything under control. Please tell me more about this phenomenon so that we may learn more about it. Now is this a collective? Is it a group of entities or a single entity that is the source?_

D-2356: _I don't know, I wanna give you an answer but it's like I can't, but I know what it is. I swear I know what it is but I can't... it's not clear to me what they are._

Dr. ████: _How is it they destroy or consume civilizations?_

D-2356: [Irrelevant information redacted] _then once the infection spreads they eat! They are hungry and they will never stop! It their only purpose, to consume!_

Dr. ████: _And is there any way to stop them?_

D-2356: _I don't know man, they've been fought off before but only 17 times total... but wait! There's this thing that's used to warn other worlds of it, it's called_ ██████ ██. _It's an early warning system written in every language and passed on_ [DATEA EXPUNGED]

 _{_ _Dr. ████: Converses with other researchers for approximately 1 minute before returning to the interview with D-2356.}_

Dr. ████: _Hold on, you mean SCP-1050?_

D-2356: _What the hell's that?_

Dr. ████: _Hold on..._

 _{At this point Dr._ ████ _requests permission to brief D-2356 on SCP-1050. 10 minutes pass_ _before Dr._ ████ _receives authorization from the site director}_

 _-SCP-1050 briefing redacted for brevity-_

D-2356: _Yes! I_ [DATA EXPUNGED] _that's exactly what_ [DATA EXPUNGED]. _They_ _wanna_ ████████. _And_ ████ _!_

Dr. ████: _Hmm, that's quite strange. So_ [DATA EXPUNGED]

D-2356: _Yes! It means_ [DATA EXPUNGED]

Dr. ████: _Interesting, and what does_ ████ _mean?_

 _{D-2356 appears to have blood dripping from his nose}_

D-2356: _Make us whole..._

Dr. ████: _Make us whole? What does that mean?_

 _{at this point D-2356 collapses onto the floor while apparently suffering a nosebleed. Several seconds later, Dr._ ████ _appears to suffer a nosebleed as well but not as severe}_

Dr. ████ (speaking into his radio): _Security I think we have a memetic threat here, code 9-_ █ ██ █████

End log-

* * *

Research note:

This was the first time the phrase "Make us whole" was observed by the Foundation. It's meaning is presently unclear. Investigation into the significance of this phrase is currently underway.

It is suspected that certain information learned by D-2356 was beyond human comprehension, thus accounting for the unclear knowledge the subject possessed. It is not believed that any of the information provided to D-2356 by SCP-028 is inaccurate, as all information from SCP-028 has proven to be accurate in 100% of cases.

It should be noted that this interview was conducted ██ months before SCP-████ was discovered by the Foundation.

It wasn't until 9 months later after SCP-████ was discovered that a connection between the information gathered from the above interview and SCP-████ was made.


End file.
